Memory Alpha:Pages needing attention
Articles that have good information, but need work for some reason *List of Federation starship classes, (1), (2), (3). These four pages should probably be combined into the first. Alternatively, information on those pages should be checked for completeness. -- Cid Highwind 02:39, 21 May 2004 (CEST) *Pages linked to in List of drugs and treatments. Most pages linked through here don't conform to style and are missing sources, references or any other clue as to where in Star Trek it was ever mentioned. -- Redge 20:45, 27 Jun 2004 (CEST) *Most pages linked to by Government and Politics. A lot of articles linked through here mistake Race and Politic, giving the article the name of the government body and then writing about the species itself, or the other way around. -- Redge 23:24, 29 Jun 2004 (CEST) *Vulcan (planet). Article needs to be updated and expanded with information form Enterprise's Season 4. --BlueMars 19:50, Nov 30, 2004 (CET) *Many of the pages linked to by Language. Many of the longer pages have improper POV, poor organization, and massive amounts of speculation. -- EtaPiscium 03:26, 2 Dec 2004 (CET) *James T. Kirk. Could anyone check the key episodes concerning Kirk's early life and compare them with the article? --James Cody 17:39, 15 Dec 2004 (CET) *Vulcan and Vulcan History. Almost no info on "The Forge", "Awakening and "Kir'Shara". --BlueMars 17:15, Dec 23, 2004 (CET) **I took a first bash at these, although they could use a polish. -- Josiah Rowe 09:12, 1 Jan 2005 (CET) *Vulcan Mating Rituals needs a rewrite (POV), needs to be moved to a better title, might be split up. See Talk:Vulcan Mating Rituals. -- Cid Highwind 11:14, 2004 Dec 29 (CET) *Radiation needs a better definition and more Trek context. -- Cid Highwind 12:27, 2005 Jan 3 (CET) *Star Trek: Generations needs some work due to the poor grammar and spelling. --User:rebelstrike2005 20:45, Jan 5, 2005 (GMT) ** I did a copy-editing pass on the summary, which is still incomplete. It's still not terribly well written, either. --Josiah Rowe 06:43, 8 Jan 2005 (CET) *Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. Summary needs a copyedit and some serious work to weed out the poor description. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 06:34, Jan 7, 2005 (CET) *Data -- contains info from only 4 or 5 key sources. --Gvsualan 05:31, 8 Jan 2005 (CET) *Starfleet ranks contains broken image links for about 75% of the images on the page. -- Redfarmer 23:36, 8 Jan 2005 (CET) *polywater -- not even sure its an appropriate article, regardless it needs a hand --Gvsualan 00:33, 10 Jan 2005 (CET) *Borg_assimilation - needs references, contains ZERO thus far. --Gvsualan 01:48, 10 Jan 2005 (CET) ** This should be merged with assimilation. -- EtaPiscium 01:51, 10 Jan 2005 (CET) *Krios - Someone with more information than me on this particular subject has to work on this article regarding issues like "is the klingon krios the same as the one seen in "The Perfect Mate" or krios prime mentioned in "Precious Cargo"? Furthermore the article needs (a) picture(s). --BlueMars 12:19, Jan 11, 2005 (CET) :The two TNG Krioses are hard to reconcile. Perhaps we should just have the two Krioses in the same article, with a similar note as the current one. IIRC, the ENT Kriosian monarch had the same spots as the "The Perfect Mate" Kriosian girl, so those are the same. So, have Krios Prime redirect to Krios, and have Krios have all info, with a note that the two TNG references could be different planets. -- Harry 19:06, 17 Jan 2005 (CET) Articles that need 'expert' attention *Klingon mythology. Current information is being moved to the articles appropriate for each idea - needs replacing with a general overview. -- Michael Warren 09:32, 8 Apr 2004 (PDT) *Xindi Technology. Needs someone more familiar with late season 3 ENT than me to determine canon facts ;D. -- Michael Warren 17:38, 15 May 2004 (CEST) ** I'd also movie this to Xindi technology. I have something personal against unneeded capitals 8) -- Harry 23:48, 14 Dec 2004 (CET) *Tholian Assembly. A minor stub with only Star Trek: Enterprise info. -- Dmsdbo 02:03, 10 Jul 2004 (CEST) ** Done? I believe the current version is pretty much all the info we have on the Tholians. -- Harry 23:48, 14 Dec 2004 (CET) *List of Federation starships. Well, not this article exactly, but all of the ships listed need to be checked by an expert. Where non-canon information has been used this should be indicated and placed in italics. Much of this information, such as the histories of the various ships and even their capabilities and dimensions, is derived from non-canon sources such as fan websites and play-by-e-mail groups. Alex Peckover 19:37, Jul 23, 2004 (CEST) ** USS Exeter. i caught that RPG edit shortly after i saw this list here. On the matter of fact-checking and streamlining ALL the articles, I've gone through a few.--Captain Mike K. Bartel 12:08, 29 Jul 2004 (CEST) ** I've given attention to several ship articles of late, USS Sovereign, USS Yeager, Yeager type, Curry type, USS Kongo, NCC-71325, VK Velikan, USS Drake, USS Bozeman, Constitution class, etc.. **If you see something that looks erroneous, but for whatever reason don't have the time or inclination to fix it, flag it in that articles talk page, possibly remove a passage to the article's talk page for another knowledgeable archivist to expand upon.. it's kind of daunting to sort through the whole shiplist one by one.. --Captain Mike K. Bartel *** It's a big problem for this site, IMHO. A lot of people seem to think that the rules about canon sources only apply if you aren't writing about a Starship, and only quote non-canon ones when they are asked how they know that a Whatever-class starship is X metres long or has Y photon torpedo launchers. Alex Peckover 16:00, Jul 29, 2004 (CEST) ****Well, keep in mind that a lot of decisions are made by consensus. If you have that type of difficulty, you can involve other archivists to the discusion, remove the text to a talk page for discussion, or add a msg:factualacc to their page, or simply nominate it for deletion. Most of the other archivists here are still unclear about where the canon policy 'ends' and 'begins' its one of those things we are helping to write. It never helps to fume about an edit you feel is wrong, it helps more to fix it or involve others in fixing it. --Captain Mike K. Bartel 17:13, 29 Jul 2004 (CEST) *Vulcan philosophy It seems to me that such as important topic as this, especially in light of the recent Vulcan triology on ENT, would need more than one measley paragraph. Articles that need administrator attention * MediaWiki talk:Copyright - A suggestion for a little change, but the article is protected. * Memory Alpha:Ten Forward - A lot of the older threads could be archived if a sysop would post a final addition. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 15:42, 3 Sep 2004 (CEST)